My Godly Thor
by Mrs. King of Pop
Summary: Loki and Thor has had feelings for each other for as long as they can remember. It had been recently that they have been intimate with each other. Although this was not their first, Loki feels something more special then their frist time together. He feels love... and of importance.


**My Godly Thor…**

(Thor's P.O.V) "Mother… can't you ask father to end Loki's punishment." It's been 2 years since the incident in New York. Surely, father can have a change of heart because I am absolutely positive that Loki has learned his lesson.

"No Thor. For the last time, your brother must learn from what he's done. He almost destroyed the mid-guardian world! For his own selfish reason! He almost killed you and that little pack of people." I sigh…

"Loki has been punished for the past 2 years! And as king of Asgard-"

"That is enough!" I turn to find my father walking into the room. Once he reaches mother and I, he stares directly at me… "Did you punish Loki? Or did I?" I stare back at him… not answering. Father raises his voice… "It is not your authority to stop Loki's punishment. It falls with me… you may be king, but Loki is my son. Your brother… I'll deal with him with how I see it fits. Do I make myself clear?"

"But father-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Perfectly…" I whisper averting my gaze.

"It's for his own good Thor… surely you must understand that." Mother whispers putting her arm around me. I nod my head and shake her arm off of me heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mother asks looking after me.

"To um… To see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." I look back at my parents and they nod at me. I walk out of the room and towards the east side of the castle. On my way I pass Sif…

"Good afternoon Thor. Seems a bit late to be going to see Loki." I look at her in shock... How did she…? "Thor do you honestly believe I believe that you were going to join the Warrior Three and myself. We know that you've going to visit Loki for the past couple of months…" She gives me a sly smile and continues to walk on. "Don't worry… I won't tell anyone. Just keep your mouths shut please!" She calls down to me as she walks into another room.

… After a couple of minutes of staring after her I shake my head and proceed towards Loki's chambers. I need to see my brother again… I missed him very much.

I make it to his chamber and open the door with my key. Loki looks up immediately at my arrival then diverts his eyes to avoid mine. "Brother what are you doing here?" He asks hoarsely… "Father will get upset if he finds you-"

"He won't find me here…"

"Well if you're here for I think you're here for, I don't want it today... I'm not feeling well..."

"But, brother… did you not hear me? I said I missed you…" I reply walking closer to him. He lays back on his bed and turns his back towards me. "You know that you want it as much as I want it…"

"No I don't… Thor, just leave. Maybe another time, not at the moment." Loki's eyes filled with sadness and I could not just leave and let him cry. He needed someone to talk to… or…

"Brother… what is wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry about… don't you have a kingdom to run…" Loki whispers. That comment... That one comment tells me everything.

"Brother, we may not be blood related, but I know when something is wrong. And I know when you're lying, when you're happy and even when you're angry. What brought on this sudden sorrow?" He doesn't answer or turn around. I roll my eyes and walk over to his bed. Once there I grab Loki by his waist and flip him around.

He's crying… "Brother, what is it?" Loki looks up at me and throws himself at wrapping his legs around my waist while kissing me deeply. I slam into the wall and grip Loki's hips tight while kissing him back. I try to speak during the kisses, yet Loki keeps forcing his mouth back onto mine.

After a while he pulls away and starts whispering in my ear… "Thor… please Thor, make me forget everything. Make me forget why I'm being punished, what I did, even my own name… I need you right now!" I unwrap Loki's legs and slam him on the bed… Leaning over him I give him a smirk…

"I knew you'd pull through…" My fingers trace the veins on his throat, once I get to his collar I rip off his shirt completely.

"Looks like I'll be walking around with no shirt as of now…" Loki says staring at the shredded bits of his orange shirt. I give him a smile…

"You should've in the first place, so I don't have to take as much time getting you undressed." Loki laughs and I reach for his pants… Once he's completely undress, he flips us around and gets on top of me.

(Thrid Person P.O.V)

They could feel each other's erections though their night shirts, but Thor didn't feel they were close enough. He grabbed the hem of Loki's night shirt and pulled it off over his head, messing up those beautiful raven locks and he got harder. His scent was stronger now and that drove Thor wild. Loki helped rid Thor of his shirt as well and they were skin to skin, their warmth and scents mingling as they kissed and caressed each other.

Thor laid Loki on his back and his hand found his cock, felt the moisture at the tip and started to stroke it. He was looking into his brother's eyes as he stroked, he saw Loki's desire rising. Loki reached up and grabbed Thor's face and kissed him again, his hips were thrusting into Thor's hand, he didn't let Thor go until he was about to come. He spilled all over Thor's hand as he came.

This was not the first time; both brothers were intimate with each other before. It was both surprising for the brothers to have feelings for each other. They didn't want to believe it, yet the feeling just got stronger and stronger until they couldn't stand it any longer.

Loki felt very odd about it, until Thor pointed out that neither of them were actually real related brothers. Loki was very different then Thor, but that's what Thor really loved about Loki. He was different…

Loki's breathing had slowed after he came and Thor had pulled him to himself and listened to his brother's long slow breaths. After a a few moments, he could feel his erection being touched by feather light hands and then enveloped in a warm tight wetness. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see Loki gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes and the tip of Thor's cock in his mouth. Oh the sensation he felt at that instant!

"Where did you learn that? Amazing..." breathed Thor, after he had come into Loki's mouth, trying to catch his lost breath.

"We did that in my dreams and I wanted to try it to see if it really would pleasure you...I think I got my answer." smiled Loki.

Thor saw that Loki was still rock hard, and wanted to see Loki come again. Thor loved that he was the reason for Loki's pleasure, in his subconscious and now in real life. He reached down to where Loki's cock was and took it in his hand, started to stroke it slowly.

Loki closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, "Your hands feel so much better than my own." Thor kissed him, before letting go of his brother and sliding down the bed to rest himself between Loki's legs.

Loki thrust himself between Thor's lips, and let out a small whine when Thor's hands stilled his hips. He made up for it by increasing the speed of his mouth until Loki was moaning.

Thor knew he was about to lose it entirely, and took his hands off his hips and let Loki thrust hard into his mouth. With one hand on Thor's head and the other twisted in the sheets, Loki came hard.

Loki's finger found Thor's opening and circled it with a lithe fingertip, Thor winced when Loki breached the tight ring of muscle there.

Instant pleasure building inside of Thor and he moaned in enjoyment. Thor closed his eyes and Loki slipped another finger into him, he was sliding those long fingers in and out of him and listening for sounds of pleasure emanating from Thor. All of a sudden his fingers were gone and Thor's eyes opened to see why Loki had taken his beautiful fingers away, he saw Loki putting some oil on his cock and stroking himself to get the oil all over it, then the head of his cock was about to breach Thor's opening.

The head of Loki's cock was still pushing lightly at Thor's hole, and all of a sudden the tip of it was in, then a little more, with each gentle thrust Loki made a little more of his cock was inside of Thor until Loki was to the hilt, he leaned down and kissed him full and hard on the mouth and before pulling away he breathed an "I love you, brother" into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and groaned loudly as he came. Loki thrust harder now as Thor came, the waves of tightness Thor's orgasm created drove him wild. He came deep inside of his brother, collapsing onto his chest to catch his breath. Thor rolled Loki over so that they were laying on their sides, this was the closeness he had dreamed of. He looked into Loki's eyes and realized that he had not reciprocated his brother's vocalized feelings of love for him and he pulled his brother close to kiss him deeply, passionately, hungrily again.

"I love you, too, brother." he kissed into Loki's creamy neck, the neck he would give anything not to leave.

Loki held onto Thor, he no longer felt he was living in his shadow, but standing on a pedestal in his brother's heart.

Like he was apart of the throne that Thor sat on… Thor gave him the feeling of being loved, and important. And that is something Loki could not do on his own.

Soon both brothers, exhausted, fell asleep in each other arms after sharing one, passionate deep kiss with each other.


End file.
